If I Die Young
by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt
Summary: Law number 45 of the Allied Council says that Prussia will be abolished. Can Germany stop this or is he already to late to save his brother.


This is going to be sad and trust me, I wont like it but the show must go on. A little oneshot for you all.

If I Die Young

The sun streamed in through the high glass windows and fell upon the plush, crimson carpet that lay on the floor right dow the long hall. It was peacful and the only sound was the birds chirping outside the building.

The sound of hurried footfalls broke the silence and a blonde man appeared, running down the hall with an obvious purpose. His icy blue eyes were wide and feardul, his normally neat blonde hair was today out of place. he was wearing a brown suit, but it didnt take away the dishevelled features on his person.

He suddenly burst into a room and the group of 6 in there turned in suprise to see who had disrupted there supposedly private meeting. The shock soon melted off their features and one of them, a man with messy blonde hair and extremely large eyebrows moved towards the intruding person.

"Germany, last time I heard this was a private Ally meeting." He said snarkily, standing up to his full height and giving the man, now names as Germany, a reproachful look. "You know why I am here Britain." Germany replied, trying to make himself more presentable by brushing his hair back into place.

"And we know why you are here Germany. You have no say in this, leave now." Another man, this one with dirth blonde hair, glasses and a strange cowlick said harshly, giving Germany a dirty look. "Evil has no word when it comes to law."

"America." Another one of them gasped, this man looking very similar to America, just with longer hair and more feminine features. "Why dont we hear what he has to say?" The America look alike suggested, and for once, he was heard.

"I agree with little Canada. I am wanting to hear his opinion. What about you China?" A tall man with silver hair and mysterious purple eyes said, smiling creepily at a second man, who had long brown hair that he wore in a ponytail draped over his left shoulder.

"Aiyah. I do not care about this Russia. I have no concerns about what happens to European countries, I only came to talk about Japan." China said, shaking his hand. He sent a pitied look over to Germany, his eyes obviously expressing sorrow. Germany met Chinas gaze and they seemed to have s short conversation in that fleeting moment before both looked away.

"I agree with Canada and Russia. I want to hear what Allemange says." The sixth and final man said, sweeping his shoulder length blonde hair out of his face in an over dramatised manner. America shook his head. "I disagree. Germany and Prussia both killed millions of people. They dont deserve word in this. He should be lucky we arent dissolving the both of them."

Germanys eyes flashed in pain and he turned to America. "Then dissolve Germany, kill me. Please, dont hurt my bruder. He doesnt deserve to die, he never started this war." Britain sighed. "Listen America, maybe he has a point-" but America stopped him.

"No. All we need is for Canada and Russia to sign the damn papers and its over, why cant you understand that. Prussia deserves to die." Silence hung heavy in the air before Canada shook his head. "Nobody deserved to die." He whispered

"Evil does. Now sign the stupid papers so we can all go home and forget this ever happened." America said his eyes blank from any kind of emotion. Canada turned to Germany and tears started to spill from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Germany." he whispered, before writing his signature on the paper handed to him. Russia took the paper happily and signed it straight after.

It was only then that Germany understoof what had happened. "NO." He cried, bfore turning on his heel and runningout to his car. The meeting was in France, so he had to drive for 2 solid hours before he reached his home in Germany.

He burst into the house and looked around. The heating was on, signalling that someone was home but there was bearly any noise. "PRUSSIA. BRUDER." Germany shouted in a wild panic, going to the living room, then the kitchen and finally running down to Prussias basement room.

There he was, lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. A pad of sorts seemed to be sitting on the bed with a pen, still open. "Bruder?" Germany said slowly, kneeling by Prussias side and feeling his pulse. It was very weak.

Suddenly Prussias eyes fluttered open, but there was no life in the crimson orbs. "West?" Prussia said, confusion evident in his tone. "Hush bruder, its okay." Germany said soothingly. "Germany." Prussia said weakly, ignoring his brothers instructions. "I-I am s-s-so proud o-of you. K-keep o-o-on makking m-me proud."

Germany shook his head. "Dont leave me." He begged, salty tears trailing down his cheeks. "I-ich liebe d-dich mein genial k-kleinen bruder." Prussia whispered, closing his eyes. Silence filled the room. "P-Prussia?" No answer. "PRUSSIA." Germany shouted, before crying and holding his pale, lifeless body close to him.

He was found five hours later, in the middle of the night by Austria. Germany was still holding Prussia tight as he slept, covered in blood and crying even in his sleep.

_**Prussia was dissolved in1947, on Feburary 25. Law number 46 of the Allies after the war.**_

Half way around the world, another country sat on the floor crying. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself, before crying for Germany. He promised he would make it up to him in anyway possible.

America was a monster, and now he knew it.


End file.
